Genesis
Genesis is the demon sealed inside of Ichiro Lucifer due to his father and is a member of the extinct demon clan called the One Winged Demons. Ichiro's father never expected him to inherit a sacred gear let alone one with a dragon sealed inside of it so he used Genesis as a insurance policy by making a pact with the dying demon and sealing him inside of his son. Appearance Genesis takes the appearance of a man in his early 20s with spiky auburn-brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a Crisis-Core-Final-Fantasy-VII-image-crisis-core-final-fantasy-vii-36451246-500-281.gif|Genesis revealing his single wing in Ichiro's mind 28175f21c4b5bdc5cf93a75f7126e4cd.jpg GenesisCGModel-CrisisCore.png e5afa4712d980af74766b97a3f4151b0.jpg long red coat with black pauldrons, multiple black straps around his black shirt, black pants, and black boots. Genesis also has a black fallen angel like wing on the left side of his back in contrast to him being right handed. Personality The most notable thing about Genesis is his obsession with turning Ichiro into the "Perfect Hero". He is very poetic often reciting off of famous poem books and various epics about fallen heros. Genesis is very sincere and plans to fulfill the pact he made with Ichiro's father which is to stay by Ichiro's side until the day of his demise. Unlike most demons of his kind who were battle hungry and obsessed with fighting Genesis fought out of necessity in order to survive. History Genesis and his brother Sephiroth were the last two remaining demons of their race. With no way to reproduce they knew with their deaths then the race would be gone forever. Genesis's brother Sephiroth grew angry because of this and blamed it on Michael and the angels who he believed started the Great War. In order to wage war on Heaven Sephiroth along with Genesis's help started creating a army of demons. Genesis later fell in love with a angel and tried to convince his brother to give up on the plan. Sephiroth called him a traitor and out of anger killed the fallen angel girl. In rage Genesis attacked Sephiroth and the two laid dying on the ground after both stabbing each other fatally. As Genesis waited to die Ichiro's father then came up to him and created a pact with him and sealing him inside of Ichiro as a baby as a insurance policy so Ichiro would have a guide to lead him down the right path. When his father did this he never expected Ichiro to inherit a sacred gear especially one with Kaos sealed inside of it. Plot Genesis is introduced in Life 15 when he reveals himself to Ichiro and fights him inside of his head. After the fight ended Genesis explains himself to Ichiro and tells Ichiro about his father and how he came to be sealed inside of him. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Coming from a race of demons who used sword fighting as a primary style of fighting he is considered very deadly with a sword. He has a sword called Loveless which was created for him by birth. Immense Magic: '''Despite his skill with a sword he was always considered much better in magic even from a young age. His magic is equivalent to that of the original Morgan Le Fay. He can use a wide range of magic from defensive, healing (both the body and mind), attack-fire, water, explosion, ice, lightning, wind, etc. '''Flight: Due to his one winged he is able to fly although the speed is inferior to a two winged race Enhanced Physiology: Has increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. Equipment '''Loveless: '''His sword created for him at birth. It is a long sword with a seven feet red long blade and a long silver rapier hilt with a green emerald embedded in it and the hilt is about a foot long making the whole sword altogether eight feet long. * Genesis can channel magic into his Rapier, endowing it with a red aura and emblazoning runic symbols along its length. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Male Characters